chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Varinos
Traditionally a nomadic race on the planet Sarno, the varinos peoples were ostracized and enslaved for centuries. When the citizens of the Primarian System began to travel space, the varinos began an exodus of Sarno in droves, seeking refuge and a place they could finally call their own. Eventually, many Varinos settled on Taura, leaving only pockets in the cities of Sarno. Slavery has long been outlawed on Sarno, but many varinos find themselves feeling unwelcome in major Saran cities, and the planet as a whole. Etymology and Other Names Some of the varinos citizens of Taura have abandoned the varinos name, opting to be identified as tauran, under the belief that the stigma of being a "varinos" will lose favor with the other peoples in the Kalenithil system. Biology and Anatomy By far the most notable feature of the varinos are their birthmarks, which typically manifest in thin, spindly patterns. They are most typically found on the hands or near the eyes. They vary greatly in coverage, coloration, and luminosity. With practice, varinos are able to learn to control how much their birthmarks glow, but even masters of this can lose control under duress. Varinos are typically wiry, and hold physical fitness of great importance. They have six thin fingers, and thick toes. The skin of varinos varies from pale indigo to dark violets. Their hair grows predominantly on their heads, and natural hair color is typically darker earth tones. Their eyes can vary from every color under the sun, and though each eye is rarely a single color, they nearly always match. Varinos mature at a medium rate, typically being fully grown around seventeen to nineteen years old. However, after adolescence, they age rather slowly. Most live past 80 years, and it is not unheard of for a varinos to live past 100 years, even as old as 120. Sociology and Culture Traditional varinos dress is typically long-sleeved and light clothes, that served them well as they wandered the deserts of Sarno. Some claim this stems from the slave tradition, where varinos slaves were meant to cover up their birthmarks with wraps. Others insist that it is part of their traditional nomadic culture, as part of keeping their presence hidden in the vast, dark desert nights. Due to their history of being slaves, most varinos must face the choice of either embracing their past or rejecting it, a divisive issue. Many varinos have abandoned their longstanding traditions and have taken up the name "tauran", for their new home-world of Taura. Others have embraced the old ways, opting to dress in thicker clothing and wrappings, as a reminder to themselves as how they used to be treated. Many varinos have worshipped the god Noios for thousands of years, for choosing to grant them the blessing of their glowing birthmarks. To these varinos, displaying their birthmarks is a sign of kinship, and is not something to be done except in the company of either dear friends or their significant others. These beliefs began to lose popularity after the varinos were enslaved, and were forced to hide their birthmarks. Many believed the god had abandoned them in their time of need, and tried to embrace their birthmarks as something to be celebrated rather than hidden. However, after the citizens of Sarno began to travel the galaxy and found Taura, many believed that Noios had blessed them with a new land to prosper, and the varinos began to immigrate there in droves. Most varinos tradition remains intact on Taura, and though there are no particular laws mandating personal appearance, to publicly display their birthmarks without wrapping is considered lewd. Notable Varinos * Lewyn Sevelle Naming Varinos typically name their children after their parents, or after those they hold particularly dear, or particular people who they felt affected their lives moreso than others. Varinos names tend to have at least as many vowels as consonants, though typically do not contain the letter U. They do not contain the consonants Q, Z, X, W, or C. progress Racial Traits (RPG) Racial Ability Scores * Tauran: +2 Cha * Nomadic: +2 Dex Skill Bonuses A varinos may choose two of the following skills as their racial skill bonuses. They gain +2 to both skills chosen. * Tauran: Diplomacy, Disguise, Knowledge (History), Sense Motive * Nomadic: Acrobatics, Bluff, Stealth, Survival Racial Powers * The Observer's Blessing: A varinos may embrace the gift of the Observer, the glowing markings on their body. They have Disadvantage on Stealth checks, but, as an Extraordinary ability, may glow to an identical effect as casting Light. This ability may be used 1 minute for every level you posses. * Natural Selection: A varinos may reject the gift of the Observer, and through great concentration, darken their glow. Using this power gains the varinos a natural +10 on Stealth checks. This ability may be used 1 minute for every two levels you posses. Varinos who choose the this power also gain Darkvision. Racial Feats * The Observer's Embrace: A varinos that has chosen The Observer's Blessing power may choose to let the Observer's glow explode from their pores, making them painful to even glance at. Should you call upon The Observer's Embrace, enemies that attack you have a 20% chance to miss, and if they end their turn within 10 feet of you must make a Fortitude saving throw or be blinded by 1d4 rounds. This ability can be used one round per day for every four levels you possesses. * Safe from Prying Eyes: A varinos that has chosen the Natural Selection power can aid others in endeavors of stealth. You may substitute your stealth modifier for an ally's when that ally needs to make a stealth check. This ability may be used once per day for each ally. In addition, once per encounter you may escape from combat entirely after breaking eyeline of your attackers. Racial Traits (D&D 5e) Racial Ability Scores The racial ability bonus for this race may be substituted for one of the racial feats enumerated below. * Tauran: +2 Cha * Nomadic: +2 Dex Skill Proficiency (D&D 5e) A varinos may choose to be proficient in one of the following skills associated with their specific subrace as detailed below. * Tauran: Insight, History, Performance, Persuasion * Nomadic: Acrobatics, Medicine, Religion, Stealth Racial Powers (D&D 5e) * The Observer's Blessing: A varinos may embrace the gift of the Observer, the glowing markings on their body. They have Disadvantage on Stealth checks, but, as an Extraordinary ability, may glow to an identical effect as casting Light. This ability may be used up to the number of the varinos' proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. * Natural Selection: A varinos may reject the gift of the Observer, and through great concentration, darken their glow. Using this power gains the varinos advantage on Stealth checks. This ability may be used up to the number of the varinos' proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. Varinos who choose the this power also gain Darkvision. Racial Feats (D&D 5e) * The Observer's Embrace: A varinos that has chosen The Observer's Blessing power may choose to let the Observer's glow explode from their pores, forcing all those within 60 feet of them to make constitution saving throws. On a failed save, those creatures are blinded for 30 seconds. All creatures that make attacks on a varinos calling upon The Observer's Embrace have disadvantage until the effect ends. The DC for this effect is equal to the user's spell DC. If the varinos does not have a predetermined spell DC, the DC for this effect is equal to 8 + the varinos' proficiency bonus. Every fourth level, this spell may last for one additional round. * Safe from Prying Eyes: A varinos that has chosen the Natural Selection power can aid others in endeavors of stealth. A varinos with the Safe from Prying Eyes feat gains a number of Oversight points, equal to their proficiency bonus. Oversight points are regenerated after a long rest. By expending an Oversight point, a varinos can accomplish either of the following: ** Escape combat by breaking the eyeline of their attackers and succeeding on a Stealth contest. This is done as a bonus action. ** Roll collectively for other members of their party on Stealth checks, if they so choose. The number of allies the varinos may aid is dependent on their proficiency in stealth. If they are proficient in Stealth, they may aid up to two allies. If they have expertise in Stealth, then they may aid up to five allies. Category:Races Category:Enn Elenen Races